


I'll Be There For You

by ImissBalthazar



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bobby to the Rescue, Gen, Hunting is more important than Sam's feelings apparently, John Winchster's A+ Parenting, Kid Sam Winchester, Neglectful John Winchester, Parents' Day, dean is 15, sam is 11
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:33:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29460576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImissBalthazar/pseuds/ImissBalthazar
Summary: Sam's sixth grade is celebrating Parents' Day by inviting everyone's parents to come and give a small presentation. Sam calls up John, who says he'll come, but when things on his hunt get a little sticky, he can't make it back in time. Luckily, John isn't the only father figure in Sam's life...
Comments: 5
Kudos: 31





	I'll Be There For You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [saltyburning](https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltyburning/gifts).



> No, I totally didn't make the title a Bon Jovi song because I had no other ideas /j
> 
> Happy Valentine's Day, Milo!

The phone trilled, and Sam started at the sound. This was only his third time being left alone, while his father took Dean out to learn the trade. Every sound made him jump, but he was  _ learning _ . He missed the days when Dean was there to make him feel safe. The phone fell silent for a moment, before it started to ring again. Relief washed over Sam as he picked it up. 

“Hey Dad!” He greeted cheerfully. 

“Hey Sam.” John’s voice crackled over the old motel phone line. 

“How’s the hunt coming?” Sam asked as conversationally as possible, anxious to know if his dad or Dean had gotten hurt. 

“We’re doing fine. Just headed to look for possible lairs for this thing.” John responded. “Have you been getting your homework done?” Sam hesitated, twirling the cord around his finger nervously. 

“They didn’t assign me any tonight...” He trailed off, remembering the one thing his teacher had assigned for the night. A simple task, but it had Sam’s gut twisting in nervous knots. 

“That’s good.” Came John’s response. 

“...because tomorrow is Parents’ Day.” Sam finished, swallowing hard. “I… I was hoping you could come back? Just for the day?” He requested hopefully. “I know your work is super important but… it’s kinda a big deal at the school, I mean everyone’s bringing in their parents to show off how awesome they are, and the whole day is dedicated to it, so…” There’s a long, and dragging silence.

“Yeah, Sammy, I can try to come out for that.” John said finally, and Sam could barely contain the way his heart leapt in excitement. 

“Awesome! Thank you so much Dad!” Sam beamed. 

“No problem, Sam.” John smiled. “Alright, your brother wants to talk to you for a moment…” There was a brief shuffling as John passed the phone to Dean.

“Heya Sammy!” Dean hummed. 

“Hey Dean!”

“You remember to fix yourself dinner?”

“‘Course.” 

“And didn’t leave the stove on?”

“It was one time, Dean…”

“I’m teasing, Sammy.” Dean chuckled. “How are you holding up by yourself?”

“I’m doing good. Mostly just watching tv…”

“When you’re by yourself, boring’s good.” Dean reminded, and Sam nodded along despite knowing Dean couldn’t see him.

“Guess what, Dean?” Sam grinned.

“Hm?”

“Tomorrow’s Parents’ Day - and Dad said he’d come!” Sam beamed. 

“That’s... That’s amazing, Sammy!” Dean agreed, and Sam was too excited to notice Dean’s initial trepidation. 

“I can’t wait!” Sam beamed. 

“Yeah…” Sam could faintly hear his dad say something to Dean, before Dean spoke once more. “Okay, we gotta go check this place out, but we’ll talk to you tomorrow, okay? Be safe, Sammy.”

“I will, Dean.” He promised, hanging up the phone, and excitedly getting a paper to write out ideas to present on why his dad was the best for the following day. The rest of the sixth grade class had nothing on  _ his _ dad… 

  
~|~

“Where are we going, Dad?” Dean asked, as John furiously steered down the road.

“You heard that thing. Its sister is still out there, the job’s not done yet.” John retorted. 

“Dad, you promised Sammy you’d be back…” Dean reminded, a frown taking his lips. 

“Well his middle school  _ Parents’ Day _ can wait. There’s one every year, but this thing could kill again tonight. You tell me which is more important, Dean.” John snapped, and Dean shrank back a little bit. 

“Well… could you at least drop me off? So he’s got somebody?” He tried weakly. John didn’t say a word. He didn’t even look over at him. Dean chewed his lip, gaze falling to the floor. Of course. The hunt came first. 

It made Dean mad. He remembered his Parents’ Days, sitting in the back of the classroom bitterly as the other students stood up at the front of the class and their parents talked about their wonderful apple pie lives. The shame as the teacher called his name, and all eyes turned to him while he awkwardly explained that his dad was working and couldn’t make it. Sam didn’t deserve that, but there was nothing he could do about it, strapped into the impala next to John. 

They stopped at the local precinct so John could go in and fish up some records on the monster’s relatives, leaving the fifteen year old alone in the car. Once he was sure John had gone inside, Dean grabbed one of the burner phones from the glove box, dialling up a number and pressing ‘call’.

  
~|~

The radio blared the same song the station had been playing at this time for the past week, and Sam sat up, poking the button to make it silent. A tiny frown befell his face as he looked around. He had hoped that Dad would come in while he was asleep, but they must’ve gotten tied up.  _ They’ll be here soon. _ Sam assured himself, fetching some clothes out of his duffel bag to pull on, and pouring a bowl of cereal. 

The clock ticked on, and Sam sat, backpack over his shoulders, waiting for the door to open. Every minute made his heart sink more. 

“Dad will meet me there.” Sam murmured aloud, attempting to console the part of his brain that was chanting that he wasn’t going to show. Shaking it off, grabbed his key and headed for the door.  _ He’ll see the time, and he’ll meet me at the school. He said he’d be here. He’s gotta _ . 

As Sam walked down the sidewalk towards the school, every car with black had his eyes snapping over, hoping it was the impala. None of them were. Every step towards the school felt heavier, and he wondered silently if he should just go back to the motel. A voice calling his name from the schoolyard made that option impossible, and with a heavy sigh, Sam looked up, plastering a smile on his face as he headed over to Rae. 

“Hey!” He nodded. 

“Mom, this is Sam, the new guy I’ve been telling you about.” Rae introduced proudly, and the older woman offered Sam a smile, shaking his hand. 

“Nice to meet you, Sam.” She nodded.

“You too, Mrs. Banns.” 

“Hey, where’s your dad?” Rae wondered, and Sam glanced to the parking lot, praying that by some miracle, the impala would be sitting there. He wished he could say he was shocked that it wasn’t.

“His work called him in, so he’s running a bit late.” Sam offered, grateful that Rae left it at that. As he scanned the schoolyard, he realized that everyone was huddled up to a parent’s side, beaming proudly as they showed off their family.  _ I can’t believe I actually believed he’d come _ . Sam scolded himself as the bell rang, and he trudged to the door. It felt like he was walking through molasses as he forced himself to follow the rest of the kids and their loving, admirable, and  _ present _ parents towards the door. He wasn’t sure why he’d thought Dad would actually show up this time. Internally, Sam scolded himself for getting his hopes up. 

Sam plunked himself down in his desk, sinking down in his seat ashamedly, the chair stationed beside his desk remaining empty. It stuck out as if a spotlight was on it, and he could feel the pitying looks from the other students, and - so much worse - their parents. Pulling his jacket tighter around him, he sunk even further down in his chair, trying to make himself invisible. The bell signally the start of class rang, and after they rose for the pledge of allegiance, the teacher took the front of the room, giving Sam a sympathetic smile that Sam resented silently. Suddenly, the door to the clash pushes open.

“Sorry I’m late!” A familiar voice chuckled warmly, and Sam’s head snapped over, jaw dropping. There in the doorway stood Bobby Singer, a tray of cupcakes in each hand. “Forgot I needed to cool them before icing them.” He smiled, sitting down beside Sam. Tears of joy threatened to slip from Sam’s eyes, and he swallowed the lump in his throat, throwing his arms around Bobby. Bobby gently pat his back, smiling fondly down at him. 

The other students took their turns, showing off their parents and boasting about accomplishments. There were a few interesting ones here and there. Garry’s mom was a public speaker. She gave motivational talks for a living. They played one of her Ted Talks about healthier eating that Sam found himself quite inspired by. Lola’s dad had also captured Sam’s attention. He was the local ADA, and had prosecuted many cases. Most of the other kids asked questions about murder trials, but Sam was more fascinated by the process. The man was a hero, just with his words. 

With the last name ‘Winchester’, Sam was at the bottom of the class list. When it was finally his turn, him and Bobby passed out the cupcakes to everyone, before taking the front of the classroom. Sam froze up, suddenly remembering that he had no idea what to say. He couldn’t tell them about what their real job was. Fortunately, Bobby swooped in to his rescue, yet again. Bobby told stories about fixing up cars, and showed pictures of the nicest cars he’d worked on. All Sam could do was beam at Bobby like the sun, and nod along. 

  
~|~

“Thank you, Dad.” Sam whispered. They were back at the motel, now. Bobby had driven him there. The hunter held Sam close, kissing the top of his head affectionately.

“Of course, kid. I’m always here for you.” He reminded softly. “You know my number, all you ever need to do is call.” Sam nodded, reluctantly releasing Bobby so he could go home. However, instead of turning back to his car, Bobby rested his hand on Sam’s back. “What do you say we go and play some cards, hm?” He suggested. “Solitaire gets boring after a few tries.” Bobby offered a smile. There was no way he was going to leave Sam alone for who knows how long while John hunted. Sam gaped slightly, a watery smile taking his lips, joy and gratitude overwhelming him as he nodded. Bobby smiled back at him, leading him into the motel.


End file.
